1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a travel angle detection system for a mobile object, particularly to a system for zero-point calibrating the output of a gyroscopic sensor or other installed in a mobile object and producing outputs indicative of angular velocity in response to displacement of the mobile object.
2. Description of the Related Art
The travel angle or orientation of a legged mobile robot, vehicle or other such mobile object is generally detected using a detector, for example, a gyroscopic sensor such as a vibrational gyroscope. However, this type of detector has a drawback in that output drift (offset) occurs even when the mobile object is in static condition.
This led to the development of the technology taught by Japanese Patent No. 3165045, which is directed to overcoming the problem by detecting whether a vehicle in which a detector comprising a yaw sensor made of gyroscope is installed is in static condition, calculating the amount of drift component included in angular velocity data at every instant the vehicle is detected to be in static condition, renewably storing the calculated amount, and computing corrected data by sequentially removing the stored drift component amounts from the sensor output data.